shade_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Parker Sims51/4Fighters
4Fighters Anime, Action, Drama, Adventure, Comedy NOTE: CHARACTER IMAGES FOR EVER CHARACTER ARE BEING MADE, THEY HAVE OLD DRAWINGS BEING REMASTERED! AND SO IS THE COVER FOR 4FIGHTERS! 4Fighters is an anime in a fantasy world where young people between ages 5-11 can train to fight and enter into a fighting academy for ages 12-26, where the most elite fighters become protectors of their world. The academies consists of a group of fighters working as a team in using strategy and skills to work together. Some academies have different rules with team members and strategies, teams of 2, 3, 4, 6, or 8. This story is about a team of four fighters in a academy in the country, Tenquestan, called FFF, Fighters For the Future, which determines teams into four members between: long-range demoilition stealth Combat Specialist Forming a team with multiple and important traits of combat, making battle especially strategic and affective. Characters Gamma Team Gamma Team is the main team in 4Fighters. The members contain has the most skilled fighter ever, a fighter who knows all the laws and rules to win a fight easily, a mysterious man who no one knows about, and a really rich kid tangled up in a huge conspiracy between his family, the government, and a terrorist organization. Craw Patrick Major Character, Protagonist Age: 15 team role: Combat Specialist Team: Gamma Team Race: Human Blonde, green eyes Craw is the leader of team Gamma, he uses two swords attatched two mechanical hilts that have many features, they can shoot the blades outword into a long distance attatched to cables that can retract the blades back into the hilt, his hilt also has mechanical features to heat the blades, making his attacks more affective with a deep burn... or frost. Craw never knew his parents, they were killed when he was young and searches for his parents killer. His adopted father is a friend of Craw's parents and is a teacher at FFF, who trained Craw to fight and become greater. Blaad Jeff Werden Major character, protagonist Age: 19 Team Role: Demolition Tem: Gamma Team Race: Human Black Hair, Green eyes Blaad is the Demolition member of Gamma Team. He uses a long sword that heats up in high temperatures and a mechanical choker on his hilt which can decapitate heads if the safety is not on because the choker inches towards the blade, or shoots towards the blade which can still snap the neck if "safety" is on. The bottom of his hilt can shoot rocket propelled missiles, causing large explosions and damage to walls and debris. Blaad holds a secret in Gamma team that involves Veéter, but even Veéter doesn't know about the secret. FFF and government have their eyes on Blaad, because the way he got into the FFFis highly illegal, a terrorist hacking. Green Laiger Brob Major Character, Protagonist Age: 17 Team Role: Stealth Team: Gamma Team Race: Rén hǔ (chinese for human Tiger) Green hair, yellow eyes Green is a stealth type fighter in team Gamma who uses clawed gauntlets called "Laiger Claws" which is a weapon passed down by his family for generations, Laiger Claws cannot rust or lose their sharpened edges. The tip of each claw has a paralyzing affect, immobolizing their enemies once the claws sink into their enemies. Green is part of a Clan of Rén hǔs and is the only Rén hǔ born green, which is where he got his name from. Rén hǔs are only born with certain featured colors such as red, blue, purple, and orange. He is the only green Rén hǔ alive. The rest of the Rén hǔ believe he should be protected because of this uniqueness and believe he should lay with other Rén hǔ to make more green Rén hǔs, but he does not want to be forced to create more Rén hǔs, he wants one girl of his own to find out there. He proves he can fight and there is no concern for himself by joining the FFF and proving he can fight like his ancestors before him. The only Rén hǔ that believes in Green, is his grandfather. His grandfather was a war hero who knows how to fight with the Sacred Fighting Arts of the Laiger Clan and taught these arts to Green, after a long time of training, his grandfather believed it is time for Green to go to the FFF. Veéter Vallin Mitchellc Major Character, protagonist Age: 14 Team Role: Long ranged Team: Gamma Team Race: Human White hair, blue eyes Veéter is a long ranged fighter who uses razor discs that he stole from his family business market. These discs are controled by Veéter with polarity linking between gloves that link with the discs, allowing him to control how far they go, the discs have special ventilations allowing the discs projections to move even faster and use wind to make the razors seem even sharper. Veéter is an outcast to his rich family and youngest of all his siblings, he knows his family and their business is not good and very sinister. He goes to the FFF to form a team and become a team leader so he can lead a group of people to stop his family, but it all changes when Craw becomes the leader of his team. Team Omega Team Omega is the rivals of Gamma Team. Members contain a mysterious man of unknown origins, a silent kid who is extremely clumsy but dangerous in a fight, a loudmouth ginger with devastatingly explosive prototype weapons, and an agent undercover finding out who hacked into a highly secure battle academy. Tenebris Anajo Skylark Minor Chararacter, Protagonist Age: 20 human yrs, 18 Alongshiban years Team Role: Combat Specialist Team: Team Omega Race: Alongshiban Black and White hair, red-violet eyes Combat specialist of Team Omega, in otherwords, she's the team leader. She uses high powered dual wielded pistols, one called Triple shot, which fires three bullets at once, and gutter, which has a high powered carbine and a long blade attatchment. Her being an Alongshiban naturally gives her more strength than a human possesses. although, the role for Tenebris does not appear for awhile, she may not even appear in season 1, instead, she is disguised as a male Alongshiban fighter named Dark, hiding from a terrorists organization who is after her. Fun fact: Her name is latin for Dark. Dark Anajo Skylark Minor Character, Protagonist Age: 20 Team Role: Combat Specialist Team: Team Omega Race: Alongshiban Black and white Hair, red-violet eyes Dark is Tenebris disguised as a boy, so male or female voices are open for the role of Dark. He just neeeds to sound more masculine. Combat specialist of Team Omega, in otherwords, he's the team leader. He uses high powered dual wielded pistols, one called Triple shot, which fires three bullets at once, and gutter, which has a high powered carbine and a long blade attatchment. Him being an Alongshiban naturally gives him more strength than a human possesses. Dark's history is unknown, he just one day appeared to FFF, saying "I'm not doing this for the teams, I just need to become stronger", he is an interesting one... and a suspicious one as well. Havlen Misata David Zeiler Minor Character, Protagonist Age: 14 Team Role: Long Range Team: Omega Team Race: Human Dark green hair, blue eyes Havlen is the long range in Team Omega, his weapon is a two sided blade that can extend far into a razor whip when losened by a mechanical button on his hilt, his weapon can also form into a razor edged bow. Havlen is the silent typed, he's been bullied and afraid all of his life, when he had enough, he decided he needed to stand up for himself and start fighting and no longer be the kid who was weak. He built an amazing weapon called "Razor Edge", and joined the FFF to show he is no longer the weak kid who gets pushed around anymore. He grew up prevented from being able to do anything because of his bullies, he never learned how to speak or read so he doesn't use words, he only grunts and makes noise, his only way of communication, is morse code, his father taught it to him when he losed faith in Havlen ever speaking again. FFF was considering making Havlen a stealth at first, or even combat specialist, if he weren't such a clumsy person who often screws up. Lit Herindus Johnny Blazzer Minor Character, Protagonist Age: 16 Team Role: Demolition Team: Team Omega Race: Human Organge hair, brown eyes Lit is the demolition member of Team Omega, His weapons are two big red mechanical blocks the size of his arms that heat up into extreme temperatures, hotter than any other fighters heated weapons. These weapons are called "Heat Blocks", they can also cause explosions when impacted with solid objects that are not the human body. Lit is a hothead and the team knuckleheaded goofball, he's always wanted to help his parents who are weapons scinetists, Lit is testing his parents weapons, the Heat Blocks to use the weapons to it's expectations, but Lit wants to use it above expectations and think outside the box with these demolition weapons, the best place to test these weapons is at the FFF, so he and his parents signed him up for FFF teams, he does not care if he ends up leader of his team or not, as long as the leader is cool by him... unfortuantely, he regrets having Dark as his leader. Drake Gunnifer Minor Character, Protagonist Age: 24 Team Role: Stealth Team: Team Omega Race: Human Brown hair, brown eyes Drake is the stealth of Team Omega, he is experienced in knives, perfect precision in accuracy and can cut farther than the knife he uses can cut. Drake is an undercover agent from the government who was once arrested for a crime of treason and terrorism back when he was a special ops agent, betrayed by his own team of undercover terrorists. He is given this mission because of his skills and was promised to have all crimes pardoned for completing this mission, he could not refuse, not when his "friends" are still out there are still threatening Tenquestan. He wants to get this job done and over with so he can take down the terrorists himself. His mission, is to find the one responsible for hacking into and possibly doing a terrorist attack at FFF, his three suspects are Blaad, Veéter, and Dark. Open Role: Click here to audition ''' Squad Alpha Squad Alpha is a higher ranked team in the FFF. They are highly trained and skilled fighters who are the most unusual group of people, a lazy leader, a chick with ice, a girl from another world, and a dangerous girl with two shotguns and a sniper rifle David Morgan '''Minor Character, Protaginst Age: 17? Team Role: Combat Specialist Team: Alpha Race: "Human"? Brown Hair, Brown eyes David is combat Specialist of Alpha, which makes him leader, his weapons are... oddly enough, he has no weapons, he is the weapon, nothing can hurt him and he can block, dodge, and evade attacks on his own, something allows him to teleport fast and and is highly skilled in combat methods, although he doesn't seem to bother or use them, he's tough on his, but once someone knocks his sunglasses off is when he fights for real and a lot tougher than he already is. David grew up with his friend who goes by the name, Frost, but even she doesn't know exactly who he is, no one knows. He is extremely lazy but unstopable in fights, he does not need to try to do anything in fights, he's not even active in fights at all, he only gets active when he is urked by something, such as Frost's life being in danger or when someone knocks his glasses off, when he's active, his enemies are in trouble. People don't even know if David is classified as human with the abnormal skills he has Fieran Heirculous Ness Minor Character, Protagonist Age: 23 human years, 16 Mystinen years Team Role: Demolition Team: Alpha Race: Mystinen Fieran is the demolition member of the team, her power is a Mystinen weapon she made called Black Orb, which uses a massive amount of electric element ("elements" is modern term for Magic and Powers in 4Fighters). It floats around Fieran and is most compared to a large bowling ball rather than an orb. She telepathically controls Black Orbs attacks, she can launch it far and destroy objects by making it crash into them. Fieran is a very fun person and has fun with everything, she is almost never serious but is very smart at the same time. She is an extremely energetic character as well. She leaves her world and legally enters the human world simply because she liked this world a lot better, she comes from a world called món fosc, in english, it means "Dark World" which is where her people come and go from. Sarah "Frost" Taylor "Rarityismahfavorite" Minor Character, Protagonist Age: 17 Team role: Stealth Team: Alpha Race: Human Light blue hair, blue eyes Frost is the stealth in Alpha, She has a spear made with ice element, ("element" is the word for magic or power in 4Fighters), the tip of her spear is entirely made of unbreakable and un-meltable ice that can take any shape of a sharp blade upon frost's command. She uses Ice element in general as her weapon, and wears clothes with ice element. her ice can be used as a camouflage by surrounding herself in ice, hiding her and becoming transparent around it's objects, still allowing her to move. Frost is a nick name inspired by a woman from her child hoold fairy tale, The Lady of the Ice, who was not human but a whole other being of an unclassified race, who mastered the ice element like no other, like she is the ice itself. Frost was moved by the Lady of the Ice, and wanted to help people the way Lady of the Ice did and make the story come true, only difference is, people won't fear Frost and won't try to kill her. Frost despises bad and cruel people, she's not really much of a people person either, she is rather rude but means well to anyone, the only people who she is ever nice to is the people who are on the end of their rope and have been bullied their entire lives and acts like siblings towards David. Arris Tsumi Larisa Rebernik Minor Character. Protagonist Age: 20 Team Role: Long range Team: Alpha Race: Human Brown Hair, light brown eyes Arris is the long range of Alpha, she uses a Sniper rifle with incinerative caliburs which can instantly turn into a dual wielded shotgun with incinerative shells. Arris Loves guns, grew up shooting with her dad and doesn't let people walk on her. She is a fun character and becomes great friends with Fieran and they're quite the handful, only Fieran is a lot more random than Arris. Category:Blog posts